Your Star
by Penny Talisman
Summary: "Your fate has been decided guardians." Will said emotionlessly "All four of you will die in the next week" -  Part 1 of the Luce Nel Buio Series


**Disclaimer: I do not own any WITCH characters **

* * *

><p>"<strong>Your fate has been decided guardians." Will said emotionlessly "All four of you will die in the next week<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I can't see your star<strong>_

_**I can't see your star**_

_**Though I patiently waited, bedside, for the death of today**_

_**I can't see your star**_

_**The mechanical lights of Lisbon frightened it away**_

Will stood vast looking out at vast gardens and sighed.

"I'm trapped in the darkest yet most beautiful place I've ever seen"

Will said while scanning her eyes over the gardens then to her hand where her wedding ring rested. She felt like breaking down and crying but she would never give him the satisfaction of seeing how broken she was. She simply refused.

There was a sudden loud knock at the door.

"Enter" Will said loudly.

A teenage girl entered the room looking very scared of the young Queen who was glaring at her.

"P-p-prince P-phobos …." The girl said trailing off

"Oh spit it out girl" Will snapped

"Prince P-phobos has re-requested y-your presence i-in the main hall," The teen stammered out fearfully in front of the ice-cold Queen of Meridian

"Tell him I shall be down in a few moments" Will said coldly _'I have I really gotten that cold and un-caring?'_ Will thought as she picked up her cloak

_**And I'm alone now **_

_**Me and all I stood for **_

_**We're wandering now **_

_**All in parts in pieces swim lonely **_

_**Find your own way out**_

Will walked down the halls of the castle with her maids and several guards behind her. Will pushed opened the huge double doors open to the Main Hall so hard they slammed against the walls making everyone in the room cringe including her husband. She silently strode over to her seat and sat down. She greeted the whole table with a cold glare.

"Your Majesty" Miranda started "We need to finish the meeting about what will happen to the other guardians"

Will sat silently refusing to reply to the over-grown bug that was Miranda.

"We have been discussing it as we were waiting for your appearance" Cedric added.

"Oh really!" Will said with a obviously faked enthusiasm in her voice "Then I would love to hear your suggestions" Will rested her face against her fist her eyes flashing dangerously.

Frost coughed and shifted nervously "Well we were discussing on whether we should torture them and put them to death"

"Or just kill them straight off" Cedric continued also scared of the Queen but he was the only one who did not show it the slightest bit.

"Lets give them some irony" Will said her voice un-committed and cold "Each of the guardians we have will be killed by the element they control. Irma will be drowned. Taranee will be burnt. Hay Lin will be suffocated losing the air around her. Cornelia will be hung using vines. Does any-one disagree with me?" Will demanded her voice growing even more cold and powerful.

_**I can't see your star**_

_**I can't see your star**_

_**How can the darkness feel so wrong?**_

_**And I'm alone now**_

_**Me and all I stood for**_

The evil grins around the table told her they all agreed with her

"Pray tell. Who will be giving the guardians this piece of news?" Cedric inquired his eyes meeting the Queens.

"I shall be doing it myself" Will replied coolly "That is if anyone wishes to tell them"

A deathly silence fell across the table. Will smiled in success.

"When shall they get the news?" Raythor asked

"When I get down there" Will snapped "They shall be getting a visit from me as soon as the meetings over"

"And when shall we execute them?" Cedric said icily

"In 1 weeks time" Will replied somehow managing to get her voice to be even more unemotional than Cedric's

"Who shall be the first? Have you decided?" Miranda asked weakly

"No" Will replied frostily "But their executions shall be one by one and one a day in the village in front of the castle so the peasants can see that there is no hope for them"

_**We're wandering now**_

_**All in parts in pieces swim lonely**_

_**Find your own way out**_

_**So far away **_

_**It's growing colder without your love**_

With that Will stood up and left the room leaving behind a hostile atmosphere. Her guards and maids were quick to follow her. Will walked through the castle to the stables where she found her horse tacked up and ready to go. Swinging herself into the saddle she smoothed out her crimson dress and galloped off to the Infinite City.

It only took half an hour to reach her destination. Will's face softened slightly as she neared the jails as she waited for one of the guards to gets the reins of her horse she had a flashback of when she was friendly with the guardians

'"_Will c'mon!" Irma shouted, "We're going to be late!"_

_Will looked into the mirror and smoothed out her outfit and ran downstairs. _

"_Sorry I took so long Irma I had _things _to do"_

"_Like what?" Irma yelled from Will mother's fridge._

"_Stuff" Will replied_

"_Like?" Taranee asked_

"_Maths homework"_

"_You already done your maths!" Cornelia exclaimed "We got it today Will!"_

"_Yeah and it's not due in for another week. Even I haven't done it yet," Taranee said_

"_C'mon lets go before we are seriously late for Hay Lin party" Will said grabbing her coat.'_

Will snapped out of her reverie when she heard her name being called or rather 'My Queen'

Why can't you feel me calling your name?

_**Can't break the silence **_

_**It's breaking me**_

_**All my fears turn to rage**_

_**And I'm alone now**_

Will turned her head to acknowledge whoever had called her to see Cedric standing the in his 'human' form

"Not going to run off are you now My Queen" Cedric said mockingly

"Of course not Cedric" Will replied antagonistically while giving him a glacial glare.

Will turned and walked towards the entrance of the Infinite City before stopping and turning back to Cedric

"Are you coming with us or not?" Will snapped at him

"If you wish my queen" Cedric replied

"I do not wish for any sort of thing. But you may come along" Will said with a lack of enthusiasm.

Will turned back around and walked into the Infinite City without a falter in her step. Reaching the centre circle of the jail cells Will glared hatefully at the four guardians in front of her.

"Your fate has been decided guardians." Will said emotionlessly "All four of you will die in the next week. Your deaths will be simple and will depend on which element you control. You will be taken randomly away one every day. I hope you enjoy your last meal meals" Will said with a snarl on her lips.

Will looked at the terror on the girl's faces and smiled cruelly before turning and leaving the way she came.

_**Me and all I stood for**_

_**We're wandering now**_

_**All in parts and pieces swim lonely**_

_**Find your own way out now**_

_**Nothing worth fighting for**_

_**We're wandering now**_

Will stopped in her tracks when she heard her voice being called.

She whirled around and snapped "What!"

"What happened to you Will you're so heartless now" Hay Lin said with her eyes boring into her.

"I woke up" Will snarled as she turned around and left before they could ask anymore questions.

_**All in parts and pieces swim lonely**_

_**Find your own way out**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Sequel Out now: My last Breath. Review to get a cake XD.**


End file.
